Servers are often stored in server racks. The server racks may carry multiple servers or other components with different depths. While it may be relatively easy to reach the receptacles at on the rear of a server with a depth nearly equal to the depth of the server rack upon which it is placed, it is more difficult to reach and connect plugs into the receptacles of a server with a depth that is much less than the depth of the server rack upon which it is placed.
Restrictive amounts of space and limited lighting are some of the challenges presented by a server with a relatively small depth positioned in a server rack with a relatively large depth. Some server racks may define a depth of about 4 feet, while some servers or other components stored in the server rack may define a depth of about 1 foot. A tool configured to securely receive a plug, provide a light source, assist in coupling the plug to a receptacle, and then release the plug may increase efficiencies in server set up and maintenance.